


Song

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Power of Friends [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Ford, Muscian, Yellow Ranger, Soul Healer...life and the persuit there of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

Kira let herself into her house with a sigh, "I'm home," she called after hearing Candice in the kitchen.

"How was school, Kira?" Candice called back.

"Long," Kira replied as she started up the stairs. Upstairs, she headed down the hall and opened the door to her attic room. Two blurs, one blue and purple, the other pink and purple crashed into her, and they fell to the floor in a heap.

"Uh oh," a small voice whispered.

Kira took a moment to asses her body before looking up at her twin step siblings, Hannah in pink and purple and John in blue and purple. The brown hairs six year olds stood up, their blue eyes wide as they looked down at her. Kira picked herself up and looked from the twins to her room, then reached out to clamp a hand on each twin's shoulder. "Candice!" She yelled as she stormed back down stairs and into the kitchen, pushing the twins before her. "They were in my room, again!"

"Kira," Candice said as the twins ran to hug their mother. "They're just children."

"I don't want to hear it," Kira replied, "I'm sick of this! I've only asked you for one thing. Keep the twins out of my room. It can't be that hard, can it?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Kira, you need to calm down," Candice said.

"Why?" Kira asked, "This is a gross invasion of my privacy, and it's not the first time." She pointed at the twins, "Keep them out of my room, Candice and I'll keep the peace. I told you that when you and dad got married and I'm trying to keep to my end of the bargain. You are failing miserably at yours."

"Kira," Candice tried again.

"Look, I've had a really long day," Kira said, "plus, I had to serve a detention. Can you at least _try_ to explain to them why they should stay out of my room?"

"I'll talk to them," Candice replied. "What did you have detention for?"

Kira felt her face flush as she remembered Principal Randal's words. "I _don't_ want to talk about it," Kira replied pointedly.

"Aren't there papers that need to be signed?" Candice asked.

"It's not like you're my mom or anything," Kira replied pointedly, "Dad will take care of it when he gets home."She walked out of the kitchen, and reflected as she climbed the stairs that this had been one of the better confrontations between her and her new stepmother. As Kira locked the door to the attic behind her, she wondered if her personal bet of a year was wrong. _Maybe Dad finally found someone who will stick around,_ she mused.

Dropping her backpack on her bed, Kira began to pick up the dolls her step brother and step sister had been playing with. Her mother had been a stewardess and had brought her dolls from everywhere in the world. Smoothing the clothes, Kira put them back on their shelf over her desk. Then she straightened the desk itself, where one of the pair had climbed to get the dolls. She bent over and started up her computer and let it boot up while she wandered through her room, cleaning up the clothes she'd cast aside looking for the perfect first day outfit.

Once the room was neat, Kira collected some lounging clothes and stepped into her bathroom. She pulled her shirt off and studied her bruises in the mirror. They weren't bad on her arms and shoulders, but she had one on her stomach that was no doubt a result of her introduction with the hood of Dr Oliver's jeep. Kira sighed and changed before heading out to curl up in her wing back chair with her acoustic guitar. She started playing scales that her mother had taught her before beginning to pick out a random melody.

It was a strong piece, with sharp, pounding notes and Kira remembered Conner. There was less depth in Conner than there was in a teaspoon, but there had been something. She remembered his hand on her shoulder blade after the fall, as if he was checking on her before his macho attempt to get help.

The piece changed, becoming lighter in some ways, without being bouncy, for Ethan, the computer geek. She'd liked him a bit; there was something genuine in Ethan that drew her to him. He had unexplored depths.

Kira stilled her guitar and laughed, because now she sounded like her father, the shrink. She bowed her head and began to play the song she'd been crafting and sang softly, _"Keep on trying, keep on searching, keep on dreaming, Cinderella. Your momma told you, he would find you, so keep on dreaming, Cinderella."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally have some ideas about Kira's story. Hopefully, I can put together some good chapters out of this.

Kira slammed her locker shut as the late bell rang, she clenched her fist and cursed, a bad day was rapidly spiraling into worse. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and began to power walk down the hall; she didn't need another detention for running in the halls. She shrugged the second strap of her backpack over her other shoulder as she reached the door to the stairwell. With one hand on the stairwell for balance, she began to run up the stairs two at a time, mentally preparing her excuse for Dr O. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, Kira failed to notice the person waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

She noticed him, however, when she ran into him, "I'm sorry," Kira began, looking up. The rest of her words caught in her throat.

"Kira," Kenneth Martin said, giving her his trademark grin, "you look good. Did you enjoy the rest of your summer?"

"It was fine," Kira replied uneasily. She stepped to the left, to go around, and Kenneth followed suit. Kira tried to duck left, only to find her path blocked again. "Are we going to dance, or are you going to get out of my way?" Kira finally demanded.

"I don't know," Kenneth replied, shoving his wild sandy colored hair from his eyes, "I like _dancing._ " He leaned forward, "I especially enjoy _slow_ dancing."

Kira fought the instinct to blush tooth and nail; unfortunately it didn't work. "Sorry," she told Kenneth as she moved down a step, "But my dance card is full." She took a breath and then bolted past Kenneth.

With the skill that made Kenneth the best hockey goalie in the district, he grabbed her arm, "Come on, Kira, it's just fun, you know that."

"I told you," Kira replied, "I'm not interested in your version of fun anymore. I was once and it was a mistake. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

Kenneth's eyes darkened and his face took on an ugly cast, "You don't want to refuse me, Kira Ford. I can make things _very_ nasty for you if you do."

Kira rested her free, left hand on her right shoulder, just above Kenneth's grip, "Go to hell." She snarled, and then jammed her thumb into the base of Kenneth's fingernail. Kenneth yelped and let go of her hand.

"Next time, you'll understand what no means," Kira told him, and then left the stairwell. Thank fully, she made it into Dr O's class before Kenneth could follow her.

"Ms. Ford," Dr Oliver said as Kira leaned against the door for a minute. "I'm sure you have a legitimate reason for being late?"

"Does 'my step siblings snuck into my room while I was showering leading to a fight with my stepmother about it' count?" Kira asked, mentally shoving all thoughts of Kenneth into a box and shoving it away from her. She could handle Kenneth, but Dr O was proving to be frighteningly observant and she didn't want him to know.

"Have a seat," Dr O said, "you get a free pass today, but if you're tardy again this month you'll wind up in detention."

"Yes sir," Kira said and hurried to her seat.

"That rule applies to everyone here," Dr O added, "now that you know how to _find_ my classroom, you have one day where you can be tardy with a legitimate reason every month. If you abuse that right, or are late for a frivolous reason, you will still serve detention."

Kira pulled her science book out while Dr O began his lecture. She glanced up at Conner and Ethan through her lashes, Ethan was looking at Dr O, but Conner was watching her. Kira looked down at her book, glancing at her neighbor's book long enough to find out what page they were on. No one would know about Kenneth, Kira thought firmly, she could handle him herself. Kira pulled out her pen and notebook and looked up at Dr O, trying to appear attentive. However, instead of taking notes, she idly wrote down something else. _"They called him charming; you thought he was a prince; but could you love him; when he stole your innocence."_


	3. Song 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: The bruise came when he grabbed her arm in the last chapter...

* * *

Kira frowned at her reflection in the window and tugged slightly at the band above her elbow. It wasn't a perfect disguise, but it would work to cover the bruise Kenneth had left. "Kira?"

Kira turned, a smile slipping over her face, "Hey Conner, what are you doing here?"

Conner tucked his hands in his jeans and shrugged, "Broke one of my laces, and I need another if I'm going to play soccer."

"All right," Kira said, she tilted her head slightly, "Are you ok?"

Conner sighed, "I didn't make the Wave."

"I'm sorry," Kira replied, impulsively putting her hand on Conner's arm. "I know how important soccer is to you."

"Yeah," Conner replied, "but, I'm kind of glad that I didn't."

"Why is that?" Kira asked. "Mind if we walk and talk? I don't have a lot of time to get my errands done."

"Sure," Conner said. The pair started down the street, "Remember that girl that the Tyranodrones were menacing during that fight with the freaky bird?"

"Yeah, you stopped to help her." Kira replied as she studied her nails.

"Seeing her after the fight, knowing she was ok because _I_ was the one to help her, it made me realize that I like being a Ranger." Conner replied as he stepped around a woman heading the other way.

"I've done my share of volunteering," Kira said, "I know what it feels like to experience that." She fell silent and Conner did as well. They wandered down the street, taking it in turns to study the high end clothes in the windows and each other. Finally, they reached the end of the street and crossed into the open air mall that stretched along the picturesque water front. "So, I know you have a twin brother," Kira said, "and sisters?"

"No," Conner replied, "there's the sports shop."

"Ok," Kira said, adjusting her path to match his.

"What about you?" Conner asked.

"I'm an only child," Kira replied, "but since my dad remarried this past summer, I've acquired a pair of step-siblings; twins, in fact, a boy and a girl."

"So your parents are divorced?" Conner asked.

"Not exactly," Kira replied as they reached the shop.

Conner held the door for her, "Sorry," he said, "I didn't think."

"It's ok," Kira replied, "sometimes, I think it would have been easier."

She glanced around the store as Conner headed for the back, it looked like a specialty store of some sort and Kira hurried to catch up to Conner. "What kind of store is this?" She asked as he began to look at a rack of shoe laces.

"Hmm, oh," Conner grinned at her sheepishly, "Ultimate specializes in football, baseball, basketball and soccer, although they have lacrosse and rugby supplies to. Jamie, he's the owner, says that his goal is to provide high quality supplies for any sport played on two feet with a ball. This is the kind of equipment the pros use." He picked up a pair of red and white laces and turned, "I'd love to get shoes from here, but they're a little too expensive for me."

Kira glanced at the shoe selection and nodded, "Maybe you should ask your parents for a Christmas present. That's what I did to get my guitar."

Conner shrugged, "Maybe." He led the way over to the counter where a dark haired man waited for them, "Jamie, my friend, how's the store treating you?"

"Excellent, Conner," the man replied with an accent Kira couldn't place. "I just got a new shipment of cleats from my supplier. Perhaps I could interest you?"

"Not today," Conner replied, "I just came to get some laces." He put his laces on the counter.

"Always with the red, my friend, never any other color," Jamie said with a grin. "Perhaps I should think you are a Power Ranger, eh?"

"Me?" Conner said, as Kira froze, "A Power Ranger? Not happening. Soccer come first, it always has, always will."

Kira had to admit she admired her friend's ability to lie, "Then is this your girlfriend? I am sure she will not appreciate hearing this," Jamie said, indicating her.

Kira laughed, "Not hardly, we're just sort-of friends. Our science teacher has us working on a project together." Of course, Kira had her own ability to lie. "I'm Kira."

"Kira, I am Jamie, tell me, do you play a sport?" Jamie leaned on the counter and grinned at her.

"I used to play lacrosse," Kira replied, "but I'm a musician." She really didn't like this guy, hopefully, she'd never see him again after today.

"Jamie, how much for the laces? I don't have much time," Conner said.

"Sorry, Conner, how rude of me," Jamie said, he scanned the laces and tapped his register for a minute. "Seven dollars and forty-two cents," he announced.

Conner sucked in a breath and pulled out his wallet, he took out a card and handed it over to Jamie, "There, just run it as a credit card please." Seeing Kira's look, he said, "It's a prepaid debit card. My grandmother likes to send me money. She has the other one so it's easier all around."

"Oh," Kira replied.

The machine beeped, "I'm sorry, Conner," Jamie said, "your card is not going through. Perhaps you'd like to pay cash."

"I don't have any, what do you mean it's not going through?" Conner said.

"It means it isn't working." Jamie replied.

Kira reached out to put her hand on Conner's, "I can loan you the money."

Conner glared at her before seizing her elbow and dragging her back from the counter, "I don't need your help," he said quietly.

"I know _that,_ " Kira replied irritably, "I just thought I'd offer to help you out." She paused, then followed Conner's gaze down to her elbow. The band covering the bruise had been pulled down by Conner's grip.

"Kira," Conner said, looking up at her.

Kira freed her arm with a quick yank, "I'm fine, Conner. It's nothing I can't handle," she said. She pulled her wallet from her back pocket and took out a ten, "Get your imported laces, ok? You can pay me back. I have to go." She shoved the money into Conner's hand and bolted, fixing the band back as she did so. Her irrepressible mind whispered, _You freed a dragon who shattered every dream._


	4. Song 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, sorry.

A/N: New Chapter!

* * *

Kira jerked awake at the sound of a closing door, she sat up from the couch and rubbed her eyes, "Kira?" Her dad asked. He stood in the front entrance, suit wrinkled but the tie still in its proper place, coat over one arm and a suitcase in his hand.

Kira turned and smiled, "Hi dad," she said, standing up, "how was your trip?"

"It went well," Gerald Ford replied, he put down his suitcase, and brushed his hand over his short, blond hair. "You should be in bed."

"I know," Kira replied as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "I wanted to talk to you."

Gerald sighed, "Let me put my coat up, ok? We aren't going to talk long, you have school tomorrow."

Kira smiled, "Thanks dad."

Gerald put his coat in the closet, "Come, let's go in my study, there's less chance of waking Candice and the twins."

"Ok," Kira said. She followed her dad into his well appointed study and dropped gracelessly onto one of the overstuffed, blue chairs he kept there. Watching him, she tucked her feet under her and hugged the decorative pillow to her chest.

Gerald slipped off his suit jacket and loosed his tie before sitting in the other chair, "Now, what's so important?" He asked leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.

Kira shrugged her shoulder slightly, "I just," she paused, gathering her thoughts, "do you remember when we had that talk last year about choices, about making them and dealing with them, good or bad?"

"Yes," Gerald said watching her with a steady gaze.

"The Power Rangers," Kira said, "why do you think they do it? I mean, they go through a lot to keep their identities secret, and I don't understand why."

"Maybe to them it's worth it," Gerald replied, he sat back up and sighed; "I can't claim to understand the Power Rangers, Kira, but I think it's like my work for the FBI before you were born. I can't always talk about the work I did, but it was worth it. You are worth it. What brought this on, by the way?"

"I'm taking a psychology class," Kira lied, suddenly wishing she hadn't decided to have this chat with her dad; "we were having a debate and it just got me thinking. What do you think would happen if their identities were revealed?"

"Well," Gerald replied, "I think that once the shock and awe faded, they'd be the recipients of a great number of law suits."

"What, why?" Kira asked, startled.

"Wrongful death," Gerald said, "because there have been some deaths."

"Three," Kira agreed. "They couldn't get out of the way in time." She fell silent, unwilling to admit that she knew the names of those three. She knew who their families were. She had clipped their pictures from the newspapers to hide in the bottom of her guitar case.

"Destruction of property," Gerald added. "Those machines of theirs are no joke."

"Biozords," Kira corrected, and flinched. That was too much information.

"Kira," Gerald began.

"Dad, please don't ask." Kira said softly, looking her dad straight in the eye, "I don't want to lie to you."

Gerald bit his lip as he looked at her, his blue eyes dark with worry. "You'll be careful?" He asked.

"I will be as careful as I possibly can," Kira replied.

"Lawyer," Gerald accused with a slight grin.

"Soldier," Kira retorted, smiling back.

"So, do I need to kill Kenneth?" Gerald asked, "I know you two broke up."

"My dad, the spy," Kira said dryly. She paused for a moment, "Actually, I might need your help to hide the body."

Gerald laughed, "Go to bed, Kira. We'll discuss your homicidal impulses tomorrow."

"Yes dad," Kira said. She stood up and hugged her dad. As she walked out of the room, Kira was well aware of her father's eyes watching her go. Almost absently, she began to hum softly, _Keep on searching, keep on trying, keep on dreaming, Cinderella._


	5. Song 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer; Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: In 'Wave Good Bye', Kira is seen with a drummer and a second guitarist on stage. I'm pretending there is a keyboardest...

* * *

Kira idly played the melody for Cinderella as she watched her band finish taking down their instruments. Wesley, a year ahead of the other three, let them play in the basement of his townhouse, but they had to get their things packed away before his roommates got home so that they wouldn't have a reason to cause trouble. "Hey Kira," Wesley said as he put his guitar in its case. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Kira said, she put her guitar in its case and followed him upstairs, "What's up?"

Wesley led Kira out of the kitchen and into the living room, "Normally, I wouldn't say anything, Kira, because it isn't my place."

"But," Kira prompted.

"I know you had a bad summer, what with your dad and all, but getting together with Kenneth was the worst idea you've ever had," the Asian guitarist said. He crossed his arm and raised his eyebrow, "And you know I've seen some of your 'better' ideas."

"That's why I broke up with him," Kira replied, "and don't you dare start talking about those ideas, I remember a few of my own."

"That just made it worse," Wesley said, waving his hand in dismissal of her threat. "He's real mad about you dumping him."

"I can handle him," Kira said, "no one touches me unless I let them."

"But can you stop him from talking?" Wesley replied. "My brother Sam plays hockey with Kenneth, and Sam told me he was running his mouth about you."

"Sam still has a crush on me, doesn't he," Kira asked with a sigh.

"Yes and you'd best be glad of it," Wesley replied, "Kira, if Kenneth's big mouth starts running at school, people are going to think you're the easiest slut in town."

"What!" Kira yelled.

"Exactly," Wesley replied.

"Can I kill him?" Kira demanded.

"Not yet," Wesley replied, "people are still expecting him to show up places." Kira smiled at her friend, remembering how he'd looked after her for years. "Now, I don't know what you can do to get him off your back. Maybe that jock of yours could do something about that."

" _Conner?"_ Kira demanded. "Please, as good a fighter as Conner thinks he is, Kenneth's got the size and weight on him. I wouldn't bet on Conner."

"No praise for your new best friend?" Wesley asked in a bitter tone.

Kira stiffed, "Wes," she breathed, "I-I" she stopped and took a deep breath, "Conner is not my 'new best friend'. I told you, we're working on a project for Dr O with Ethan. It's college prep."

Wesley sniffed softly, "Kira, you've had more bruises this year than you have since you dropped lacrosse."

"Oh God," Kira sunk down on Wesley's couch and covered her face, "Why do I have a best friend like you?"

"Because you deserve it," Wesley replied, he sat down beside her, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I can't," Kira replied, "I wish I could, but I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Kira," Wesley said.

Kira turned and took Wesley's hand in her own, "Wesley, I promise you, I chose to do this. It's important, more important than anything I've ever done before, except the band. There are big consequences if I, if _we_ fail, but I can live with that. I'm living with it. Right now, Conner and Ethan are a big part of my life because they have to be. I don't know if you can accept that, but I hope you can."

Wesley looked in Kira's eyes for a very long moment, "When this is over, are you going to tell me everything?"

Kira smiled, "Of course. I'll tell you the minute it's over."

"Then I'll trust you, and I won't say anything to anyone." Wesley said, "Now, you'd better go."

"What did I do to make Matt hate me anyway?" Kira asked.

"I think he's jealous," Wesley said, "I mean, you are a hot rocker chick and you won't give him the time of day."

"I'd give him the time of day," Kira replied, "but I won't date him."

"Exactly," Wesley said. He sat back, "What is that song you're fiddling with? You seem to be pretty focused on it."

Kira shrugged, "It's just something. Bits and pieces really, it hasn't become a song yet."

"Can I hear some of it?" Wesley asked.

Kira smiled, "Sure," she said. She took a deep breath, "You never dreamed that Prince Charming was the one you must defeat. You never thought your white knight was the dragon you must slay."

"That's really good," Wesley said.

"Thanks," Kira replied, she turned her head and saw the clock. "Shit," Kira said, "I'm late."

"Project stuff?" Wesley asked.

"Project stuff," Kira agreed. She slung her guitar over her shoulder as she stood up, "I'll see you later, Wes."

"Take care of yourself, Kira," Wesley replied.

On an impulse, Kira kissed his cheek and then headed for the door, "Later!" She called as she opened the door. Grinning at the dark haired man coming up the stairs, Kira boosted herself over the porch railing, landing beside her bike. "Bye Matt," She added with a wave.


	6. Song 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Kira shook her head as Ethan chased Conner up the stairs from the Lair, "Kira, do you have a minute?"

Kira turned to look at her mentor, "Yeah, Dr O? What's up?"

"Conner told me you had a bruise on your arm," Dr O began.

"He told you," Kira said, flatly, cutting Dr O off.

"He was worried about you," Dr O said.

"I told him it was nothing," Kira replied, lifting her hands up towards her shoulders. "I handled it."

"Kira, if there's something going on at home," Dr O began.

"What, no!" Kira said, stunned. "Dr O, it's nothing, ok. Some guy tried to grab me. I made him let go and got away. The only reason he wasn't bleeding is because I keep my nails short. I covered it up because I knew that people would make a big deal out of it."

"Are you sure?" Dr O asked.

"I'm sure," Kira replied. "Trust me, I can handle myself. My dad was a Marine before he retired and he was teaching me self defense before I was old enough to know what self defense was. I'm not so good yet at handling Mesogog and his freak parade, but an ordinary human is well within my capabilities."

"All right," Dr O said, "I'll trust you, but Kira, if you ever feel that you can't handle something, you know you can tell me, right?"

"Right," Kira agreed, "is that all, or can I go now?"

"Actually," Dr O said, "there's someone I want you to meet; she couldn't come to Reefside at the moment, so I'm going to show you how to use the communication system. All the retired Rangers have one, so that we can keep track of the important stuff."

"Ok," Kira said. She thought for a moment and nodded, "I have time right now, but I can't stay too late, or I'll miss dinner." She sighed, "Not that I'd mind, but Candice would be upset and tell dad, and he'd be _very_ disappointed with me."

"All right," Dr O said, "the comm.'s over here." He led her into an alcove off the Lair where a desk had been wedged before a large screen. "Answering a call is very simple," Dr O said, "just sit here, and touch the blinking blue symbol. That means it's a live message. If the symbol is green, it's a recording. If the symbol is red, that means it's an emergency and you'd better answer the call. You can ignore blue and green symbols if you want, but never ignore a red. It could be a matter of life or death."

Kira nodded, "Blue is a call, green is a text, red is an emergency," she said, "I got that."

Dr O sighed, "Now, to make a call is a bit more difficult, first, you touch the screen, it doesn't matter where."

Kira reached forward and placed her finger on the clear material. The screen lit up with a dozen alien signals that flickered on and off for a while before a single word appeared, _Identify._

"Tell it your name, color, team," Dr O supplied in a soft voice.

"Kira Ford," Kira said clearly, "Yellow, Dino Thunder."

 _Identity confirmed,_ the screen read. _Name Planet._

"Tell it Earth," Dr O prompted her.

"Earth," Kira said.

 _Name Person,_ the screen read.

"Tanya Sloan," Dr O said, "Yellow Zeo."

"Tanya Sloan," Kira repeated, "Yellow Zeo."

The screen changing again, _Connecting._ It began to blink. "It'll talk a bit to connect," Dr O said, "Depending on if Tanya or Adam is home."

A few minutes later, the screen went blank, and then revealed a man of Dr O's age, looking tired and slightly annoyed, "Oh," he said, as Tommy leaned over Kira's shoulder. "It's you. Hold on." He vanished from the screen, but his call could be heard, "Tanya, the color thief wants to talk to you."

"Color thief?" Kira asked, glancing up at Dr O.

Dr O coughed, "That was Adam Park, former black and green ranger. He maintains that I stole his color when I became the black ranger."

"Now Tommy," a woman said before appearing on screen, "You know Adam does that to get under your skin."

"Duh," Tommy replied. "Kira, this is Tanya Park, one of your predecessors. Tanya, this is Kira. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Ok," Kira said, looking from the screen to Dr O and back again.

Tanya laughed, "Don't worry, Kira. I just asked Tommy to introduce us because I thought you might need someone to talk with. I mean, I was Tommy's teammate too."

"Really?" Kira said, "Was he always that absentminded?"

"It's gotten better," Tanya replied.

Kira grinned and leaned forward, "You have to tell me some stories, _please._ Anything good you can give me that will protect us from his pop quizzes."

"Pop quizzes," Tanya repeated, and then brightened, "Oh, you're one of his _students._ I forgot that part. You will have to tell me all about that, Tommy was such an indifferent student, I can't picture him as a teacher."

"Story for story," Kira replied firmly.

"Deal," Tanya replied.


	7. Song 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: The original version featured Kira kicking Kenneth in the balls...but I decided I needed to tourment them just a little more before that scene.

* * *

Kira had nearly forgotten Kenneth by the next time she ran in to him, this time in Reefside Park after school. She hadn't really been paying attention because she was still trying to accept the fact that Dr O was official a giant pillar of amber, like a statue. And she was running late for dinner when he stepped right in front of her. Kira didn't see him before she crashed into him and fell.

"Careful Kira," Kenneth said mockingly, "You could get hurt if you aren't watching where you're going."

Kira looked up at him, but the rage he had inspired in her ever since school had started wasn't there. She stood up, leaving her things on the ground, and looked at him, lifting her chin and meeting his eyes head on. "Once upon a time," she told him with a smirk, "I used to think you were my biggest problem. Then I realized that in the grand scheme of things, you aren't worth worrying over. After all, you're just a kid who thinks spreading rumors and innuendo is smart. But with giant monsters running about and Power Rangers, there are more important things to worry about a pathetic little boy."

Kenneth's eyes narrowed with anger and he started lift his hand. "You little…" he began.

Kira adjusted her stance and lifted her hands, "You keep trying to be a man," she told Kenneth, "But every time you raise your hand to a woman, you'll lose just be that much less of a real man. And if you've never done it before, then you don't want to start with me. I'm not helpless, I'm not powerless, and it would take a far better man than you to take that from me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kira," Kenneth replied as he lowered his hand with a sneer. "One day, the whole world is going to know just what kind of person you are."

Kira laughed as she stepped towards him, "Let them figure it out," she said, "on the day that happens, you are going to be left standing in the shadows. No one will know who you are, and no one will care."

Kenneth stared at her, "Kenny?"

Kira glanced to her right to find a girl, probably about ten years old, watching them, "Hey Heather," she said, smiling at Kenneth's little sister.

"Hi Kira," Heather replied, "Are you two going to kiss?"

Kira took a step back, "No," she told Heather, with a slight shudder. "It was nice to run into you, Kenny." She added.

She picked up her backpack and guitar case, then moved around Kenneth. "See you around, Kira," Kenneth replied.

Kira waited until she was out of sight of Kenneth and Heather before she broke into a run. She didn't want to hang around for the aftermath of that little confrontation. Kenneth would retaliate, and he would do so in a way that the whole school would do his dirty work.

She crossed the park and jogged up the street to her house, shoving her memory of Kenneth into the recesses of her brain. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her cover and opened the door, "Dad, I'm home!" She called as she walked inside. She put her backpack and guitar down by the foyer table and headed towards the kitchen, "You would not believe," she added, "I got stuck at the Cyber Café after rehearsal by that monster…" her voice trailed off as she walked into the kitchen. Candice was crying. The twins weren't in the room. Her dad was holding a piece of paper and looked unnaturally pale. "What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Kira, it's cancer."


	8. Song 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, but hey, I won NaNo!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, but hey, I won NaNo!

* * *

"Kira," Conner began.

"Look," Kira said, "it's a family emergency. I'm only going to be gone for two days. I'm fairly certain you can look after things for two days." She walked down the stairs to the Lair carefully, "I'm not going to refuse to go."

"We need you here," Conner said.

"Hi Hailey," Kira added, trying not to stare at Dr O's amber prison. "Any luck?"

"Not yet," Hailey replied, looking up at them in surprise. "Is school over all ready?"

"Yes," Kira said, "I just wanted to check on things before I left tomorrow. It's a family emergency."

"Is everything all right?" Hailey asked.

Kira sighed, "My sister hasn't been feeling well, and so she went to the doctor." Kira sank down on one of the folding chairs, ignoring Conner who looked guilty. "She just got the tests back. She has cancer. I'm going to see her and my dad's driving me."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Hailey commented.

"Half-sister," Kira said, "from my mom's first marriage."

"I don't see why you have to go now," Conner said, "can't you wait until Dr O's out of the amber at least?"

"No," Kira replied, "I can't wait."

"Conner," Hailey said, "I think you should go. All you're going to do is wind up Kira and I am too tired to have to deal with this."

Conner looked at the two of them, and then turned and stormed back up the stairs, muttering under his breath. "I don't know what his problem is," Kira said, "but I wish he'd get over it." She looked at Hailey, and frowned, "When did you last get some sleep?"

"I'm waiting on these test results," Hailey replied.

"You're falling asleep," Kira retorted. She glanced at the computer, "Look, these results, if that download box is accurate, aren't going to be ready for a couple of hours. Go crash on Dr O's couch. I'll stay down here and make sure the computer doesn't blow up."

"I need to be here," Hailey said.

"You need to sleep," Kira replied, "you're too tired, Hailey. What if you make a mistake because you can't keep your eyes open?"

Hailey frowned, "But, the tests."

"I'll be down here," Kira replied. "I needed to talk to Tanya privately. If the computers so much as beep, I'll come wake you up."

"I'm sorry," Hailey said and yawned.

"It's ok," Kira said, she took Hailey's arm, "Come on, and let's get you up stairs." She gently coaxed Hailey upstairs to the couch and left her curled up under a green and white throw.

With a sigh, Kira returned downstairs and over to the communications device. In moments, she was connecting with Tanya's device. "Park residence?"

It was Adam, "Hi Mr. Park," Kira said, nervously, "Is Tanya there?"

"She is," Adam replied, "Kira, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Adam?"

"At least once more," Kira replied cheekily.

"Where's the good doctor, he's usually looming over you," Adam said.

Kira bit her lip, "He's kind of stuck at the moment, in amber?"

"In amber?" Adam repeated, leaning forward slightly, "Do tell."

"Well, there's an evil White Ranger," Kira said, and then hesitated. When Adam nodded, she continued, "And he stole on of Dr O's devices and when Dr O went to take it back, he discovered that the White Ranger had reconfigured the device with some other technology to create an amber prison. It's been two days and Hailey hasn't cracked it yet."

Adam huffed a breath, "Kira, can you do me a big favor?"

"What?" Kira asked.

"Can you take some pictures of Tommy trapped in the amber?" Adam asked.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Jason, Rocky and I have a scrap book of Tommy's misadventures," Adam replied, "we'd like to add to it."

Kira hesitated, then nodded, "I'll do it later though. I really need to talk to Tanya first."

"Of course," Adam said, he looked away and smiled, "here she is now." He left the screen and Tanya appeared.

"Hi Kira," Tanya said.

"Hi Tanya," Kira replied.

"What are you up to?" Tanya asked.

"Well, your husband talked me into getting pictures of Dr O the amber statue," Kira replied dryly.

Tanya laughed, "I can't wait to see those. Hailey told me what happened."

Kira tucked her feet underneath her, "That isn't why I wanted to talk to you though."

"Oh," Tanya said, "what's wrong?"

"I just found out my sister has cancer," Kira said. "Well, technically she's my half-sister. My mom married right out of high school to some rich guy. She came from the same kind of social circles as the guy, but she was different. She had two kids, a boy and a girl, and then divorced their dad. She became a flight attendant, met my dad and got married again. My sister got a degree in fine arts before she married her husband."

"I'm sorry about your sister," Tanya murmured.

"The thing is," Kira said, "is she has to have a hysterectomy because of the cancer."

"Ouch," Tanya winced, "does she have any kids?"

"None," Kira replied. "I had an idea, but, it may be tacky and I wanted to get a second opinion."

"What idea?" Tanya asked.

"In a few years," Kira said, "I want to offer to be a surrogate for my sister."

"Kira, that's a wonderful idea," Tanya replied, "It's not tacky at all."

"I'm just afraid to say anything," Kira said, "wouldn't it be like I was flaunting the fact that I don't have to have a hysterectomy?"

"Not at all," Tanya said. "Not so long as you do it in private, just you and your sister, and not the day she has the surgery."

"If you say so," Kira replied.

"I do say so," Tanya said firmly.

"Thanks," Kira said, slumping down in her seat.


	9. Song 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: I didn't realize how slowly this story was moving until I started to put it together here.

* * *

"If it isn't my favorite rock star," a most unwelcome voice drawled.

Kira shut her locker and glared at Kenneth, she was in no mood to deal with him today. Her sister was having surgery, Dr O was stuck in his morph, Conner had been an annoying idiot earlier and Trent was still evil. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What do I always want?" Kenneth replied, "You."

"Sorry," Kira replied, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "not available."

"Come on, Kira, what would it hurt for you to just be a little more friendly?" Kenneth asked.

Kira eyed him for a minute and shook her head, "Not interested, Kenneth." She turned and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and yanked her around, "Let me go," Kira ordered.

"You don't get to walk away from me again," Kenneth replied.

"Hey Kira," Ethan said appearing beside her, he glanced at Kenneth and then back at Kira. "I was wondering if you'd gotten that paper done for Dr Oliver. Conner said he was having trouble with parts of it."

Kira smiled, "Excuse me," she said to Kenneth and pulled her arm free. "But I have class to get to." She turned to Ethan, "Actually, I was going to ask you about that," she said. "Let's head to class and discuss it."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked carefully.

"Yeah," Kira said as she walked away from Kenneth. "The bell's about to ring and I was done with that conversation anyways."

They turned a corner and Kira sighed with relief, "What was that about?" Ethan asked.

"That was my psycho ex boyfriend," Kira replied. "Thanks for the save."

"He looked pretty mad," Ethan commented as he glanced behind them.

"I specialize in outraging him," Kira replied. "I broke up with him, he can't accept it. It's a tragedy."

"He looked like he was going to hurt you," Ethan said nervously.

"Well," Kira replied, "he can _try_ to hurt me, but I know I can handle him." She pushed her sleeve up to inspect her arm where he'd grabbed her. "Darn," she said, "that's going to bruise."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ethan asked.

"I'm sure, Ethan," Kira replied. "Kenneth has been giving me a hard time all year. Pretty soon he's going to cross the line and I'm just going to go medieval on him and get suspended from school."

"You should tell Dr O," Ethan said.

Kira sighed. "I would if I could, Ethan, but Dr O's sick right now, it's not like he could just come to school and follow me around like a body guard." For a brief moment, she had a vision of her walking down the hall followed by the black ranger.

"He can talk to the school system," Ethan said, "and get Kenneth dealt with. If he's left bruises, you'd have an assault case."

Kira flicked a glance around for listening ears, "Ethan, Kenneth is like a stray Tyranodrone in a Zord Fight. He's not worth worrying about with all the things we have to do, and besides, we might could just step on him and solve all our problems magically."

"Kira," Ethan said and stopped her, "You need to tell someone. I know you can take care of yourself, but what if something happens and Kenneth corners you where you can't defend yourself."

"I'm way ahead of you, Ethan," Kira said and started walking again. "My dad knows and he's got people watching Kenneth."

"Really? What does your dad do?" Ethan asked.

"He works for a security and investigation business," Kira replied. "People say he's a mercenary, but he's not really. He was a Marine right out of high school and then went to work for the FBI when he and my mom got married. Dad's mentor was Uncle John; they worked together until I was five, when Uncle John retired. When Mom got sick, Uncle John offered Dad a spot at his business. Dad's become Uncle John's second and will probably take over in the next few years."

"So that's where you learned to fight?" Ethan asked.

"My dad was teaching me self defense before I knew what that meant," Kira replied as they reached the science lab. "Don't worry, Eth, I can handle Kenneth. I just have to make sure I don't get suspended for doing it."


	10. Song 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Every once in a while, I actually explore the specifics of the Ranger's colors and personalities. This is one of those times. Also, this is MY version of the power/personality corrolation.

* * *

"Hey Kira," Tanya said, "how's it going?"

Kira shrugged, "Well, Trent's on our side now," She spun the office chair in a circle, "but now we're dealing with his clone."

Tanya snorted, "Clone? You know, that list of Tommy's isn't a checklist for all rangers to follow."

Kira grinned slightly, "Conner's still not over Trent tricking him though. I think he's jealous to, because Dr O took Trent on a mission and left Conner behind."

"Ouch," Tanya said.

"He's at soccer practice," Kira said, "but I'm going to talk to him later."

"How's Ethan?" Tanya asked.

"He seems to be doing ok. We're all a bit freaked about Dr O being stuck in his suite and everything, but we're coping." Kira replied after a moment, she glanced over her shoulder, "He went up to raid Dr O's fridge so I guess he's doing all right."

Adam leaned over Tanya's shoulder, "Hi Kira," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Park," Kira replied.

"Kira, I'm serious, you can call me Adam," Adam said.

"Sorry," Kira said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" Adam said.

"I'm a bit sore," Kira admitted, "Trent's clone kicks like a wrecking ball."

" _Trent's_ clone," Adam said, "that's the formerly evil, white ranger, right?" Kira nodded, "Did anybody tell him that Tommy was a bad role model?"

Kira grinned, "We've been meaning to, but you know Trent does have his own unique qualities."

"What are those?" Tanya asked.

"First, he's an artist and a wonderful one," Kira said, "second he actually can remember things and third the only time he's been late is when the White Dino Gem was controlling him."

"Hey Kira," Ethan said, "what are you doing?"

Kira grinned at her teammate, "Just talking with Tanya and Adam Park."

"Oh," Ethan moved to lean over Kira's chair, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Park," he said.

"And again," Adam said, "it's Adam and Tanya to you two. We're all Rangers together."

"What he said," Tanya agreed.

"We've been talking about Trent, and Dr O," Kira said, "which reminds me, Adam, I have pictures. I have Dr O in the amber and Dr O in his morph."

"Excellent," Adam said. "I have to go; I have to go over the books for the dojo. See you later Kira, Ethan."

"Bye Mr. Park," Kira said.

"I should probably go to," Tanya said. "It was good to talk with you Kira."

"You to, Tanya," Kira said. Once the screen was blank, Kira turned to Ethan, "I like talking with Tanya. She has such a calm personality."

"You're lucky," Ethan said as he moved to sit down at the super computer.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Dr O served with three yellows and three blues," Ethan said while he busied himself with peeling an orange, "of the blues, Billy and Rocky live on other planets and Justin doesn't want anything to do with the Rangers. Then there's the other teams, TJ spends more time off planet than on. Kai lives on Mirinoi and its hell to keep track of their day/night rotation as compared to Earth. Chad is busy with Lightspeed Rescue and his own research. Lucas doesn't even live in this time period. Max is always on the road with his friend Danny and supposedly the last team had two blues but no one knows how to contact them, or if they do they haven't told me."

"I'm sorry," Kira said, "I had no idea that it bothered you."

"It's ok," Ethan replied, "I have chances to talk to the blues, it's just that I can't call them up and ask questions on a regular basis."

Kira got up and walked over to sit down on the ground, leaning against one of the servers, "I can't always talk to Tanya or Trini either. Tanya's got her radio show and she fills in for other DJs as needed while Trini has a daughter and is starting to build her psychology practice. Aisha, the third yellow, lives in Africa and because of the nature of time travel, doesn't really connect with the rest of us." She leaned her head back against the server, "Besides, the one I identify with best is Tanya because of the type of yellow she is."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"There are four types of yellow rangers," Kira said, "the first are like Trini, mind healers. The only other mind healer was Taylor from Wild Force. Mind healers are somewhat unique in that they do their work instinctively, and don't actually need much more than being pointed in the right direction, they do the work of psychologists, which is what Trini is now. The second group are like Aisha, body healers. This group included Kelsey from Lightspeed and Katie from Time Force. Body healers are doctors, and even though they need to learn about the human body and about ways to heal, they are draw to those professions. Aisha, in fact, is a vet. Kelsey is a physical fitness trainer. I don't know what Katie's doing now, though. The third type of healer is the soul healer. In this category, we have Tanya, Maya from the Galaxy Rangers, and the Ninja Storm yellow, who I haven't met but Tanya knows. Tanya said she'd introduce us after we take care of Mesogog because we're busy and he's busy. Soul healers do a lot of their work on instinct, but they need training as well to do some of the harder work. The fourth kind of healer is, well, Ashley. She doesn't define herself as one of the three common types; she just does what she can when she can."

"I didn't realize there were distinctions," Ethan said. "Blues don't really have distinctions, we're just the brains."

"That's not entirely accurate," Kira said, "blues specialize too. I mean you have Billy who was a scientist and inventor. Rocky specialized in business and mathematics, although he's good with tactics and strategy. Justin and TJ are both 'fixers', they could be inventors, but they're better at fixing things. Kai's another strategist. Chad's a scientist. Lucas and Max both fall into the 'fixers' category. I don't know about the Ninja blues, but I'd say you either fall into the fixer or inventor categories."

"Oh," Ethan said, "What about Conner?"

"Conner's pretty typical for a red," Kira said, "he's headstrong and used to taking charge. His problem is that he doesn't use his brain as much as he should. Jason, Dr O and Andros typify one type of red, the War Leader; they are warriors who lead warriors. Leo, Carter and Wes also fall into that category. Eric could have, but Wes had team lead so he took a secondary position. Then there's Cole, who was a man of peace who fought because it was the right thing to do. He matured into his position, but he doesn't fight for the sake of fighting, he fights for the cause. That's the type of Red Conner _can_ be. If we'd become rangers later on, in five years or so, he would have been. The third type of Red is typified by TJ and Rocky, the Red who is also another color. In TJ's case, he became Red because he needed to learn that he didn't always have to be in charge. Rocky, on the other hand, is a good leader, but he doesn't have Dr O's instinct for what to do in battle. He served as Red because it was the available color that he fit; when they became Zeos he switched to blue and made his own path."

"You know a lot," Ethan said, "is this why you're always talking to Tanya?"

Kira waved her hand slightly, "Trini, Tanya and Ashley are profiling all the Rangers who came from Earth, or fought with Earth. They've been talking about having Ashley publish it as a human interest piece. I've just had opportunity to read their material because it gives me insight into my own role."

"What about Dr O then," Ethan said, "he's been a lot of colors."

"Dr O is a unique sort," Kira replied, "he started as a green. Greens are mostly known for their habit of being pranksters; however, they are also known as being one of the soldier types. Like Whites and Golds, they tend to have a more eclectic grouping made unique by their strength of spirit, body or mind. After Blues, Greens tend to harbor the geniuses, like Damon from Lost Galaxy and Trip from Time Force. The second group or the strong in body are more like Carlos or Joel, bare knuckle fighters types. Then there's the group Dr O falls into, the strong in spirit type. Adam also falls into this group for the record. These are the type that seem to end up being the targets for the 'other side' because they are the ones who strengthen their teams.

Next, Dr O served as a White. Whites are another group who tend towards being 'strong in spirit'. Alyssa from Wild Force and, of course, Trent are the only other two on Earth. Although Trent hasn't found his place yet, history suggests that like Dr O and Alyssa he'll have a knack for keeping our spirits strong and ground us as a group. As a teenager, Dr O also served as a Red. He's a War Leader, meaning that his leadership qualities show up the best in battle. He has an instinct for it, even now. As a Black, well, Blacks are the artists. Adam's a poet; Carlos is a sketch artist, Zack, the first, is a dancer. Dr O's art is the martial arts, or 'poetry in motion'. Blacks are also the group most likely to connect outside their team or planet, sharing news and gossip between each other."

"How do you remember all of this?" Ethan asked.

Kira sighed, "I have a perfect memory. It tends to go hand in hand with perfect pitch, which I also have. Incidentally, I could have picked up the Black Dino Gem and used it, because I am a singer, but I'm better suited to Yellow. Trent could have been Black too, but he was chosen to be White. Conner might, _might_ be able to use a Gold morpher, but he's got some growing to do before we put that to the test. You, on the other hand, are a blue through and through. No other color is going to work for you like blue does."

The alarm began to go off, "Look like ugly's back," Kira said standing up.

"Not just ugly," Ethan said, pressing the button to alert Conner, "but big ugly."


	11. Song 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: LOOK! Kira's actually being a Yellow!

* * *

Kira smiled as she saw Trent, "Last time we were here," she said, making him jump, "you told me you were the evil white ranger and vanished."

"Kira," Trent said, he cleared his throat, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Kira replied, she sat down on the white bench, "I just wanted to talk with you, make sure everything's ok."

Trent sat down beside her, "I'm fine, Kira."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kira asked, laying her hand on his knee.

Trent stared at her for a long moment; his dark eyes a well of hopelessness and pain. "It's nothing you can fix," he said finally.

"Ok," Kira said, "but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what is wrong. Sometimes just talking about the problem can make it seem better than it is."

"Like you talk about Kenneth?" Trent asked.

"What about Kenneth?" Kira asked.

"He harasses you all the time and you won't tell anyone. He almost hit you the other day," Trent replied.

"Are you spying on me?" Kira demanded, and then shook her head, "Look, one day Kenneth is going to get what's coming to him. The only reason I haven't done it yet is because I kind of would like to still be eligible to graduate this year. Now stop trying to distract me and tell me what is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Trent said, looking away.

"You need to," Kira said, "I can't proclaim to see your soul, but I can tell. This secret of yours is eating at your soul and nibbles in the shadows of your mind. If you aren't sleeping badly already, you will soon enough. Whatever is bothering you needs to be released or you'll go mad keeping it in."

"What do you know about it?" Trent asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He was still staring at the water.

"I know that Tanya spends hours every week talking to Dr O to keep him from doing the same thing," Kira said softly, and then she hardened her voice, "I also know that Dr. Grayson from Lightspeed would be happy to perform a colonoscopy if I asked her to. It's like Tanya tells Dr O, that much bullshit in a person cannot be healthy for them."

Trent was looking away, but Kira thought she saw his lips twitch. "I'm not ready to talk about it," Trent said finally. "I promised I wouldn't, Kira."

Kira smiled and patted his knee, "I understand," she said, "but if you ever need to talk about it, I do know how to keep secrets."

"Thanks," Trent said softly. He stared at the lake for a moment and then turned back to her, "Just what is the story with Kenneth? I know you can take care of yourself and all, but he's a persistent little bastard."

"We dated," Kira said, "it started at the Valentines' Day Dance and it went through most of the summer. I was in a bad place, my dad was dating and then married Constance and I went from being an only to having two step-siblings."

"Ouch," Trent said. He frowned, "I thought you had a sister?"

"Half-sister and she's ten years older than I am," Kira said. "I made a choice over the summer, just before the wedding." Kira looked into Trent's eyes for a moment, "I slept with him. It was the first and only time I've ever done something like that and I regretted it as soon as the deed was done. I broke up with him after the wedding, because he wouldn't accept that I didn't want him anymore. He still can't accept it; he's very possessive apparently. I can mostly avoid him, and I've been keeping my temper. Like I said, I want to graduate."

Trent nodded, "Sounds like a tough choice, graduate from high school or kick the crap out of the asshole who can't leave you alone."

"One day," Kira replied, "I will have my cake and eat it too."

Trent smiled again and looked down at Kira's hand, which still rested on his knee. He put his own on top, and looked up at her. "If, maybe, Kenneth hasn't turned you off the dating scene, you'd like to catch a movie with me?"

Kira smiled, "Sure, Friday?"

"Sounds like a date," Trent said.


	12. Song 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: This takes place right after the cross over. Blake has already won his race. You can decide for yourself what actually happens.

* * *

Kira glanced behind her at the party going full swing in Dr O's back yard. Conner was talking to Shane about being Reds and Ethan had pinned Cam down to talk about something while Blake and Tori occupied themselves with making out. Dr O manned the grill with Hailey nearby, fire extinguisher right beside her. As if sensing Kira's gaze, Dr O looked up at her. His grin faded slightly and he nodded, Kira nodded back and then walked into the woods.

She was no ninja, just a musician with some interesting abilities, but it didn't take her long to find him. The ground was bare, and shaded by the trees, bushes screened the area, and most people would never have noticed. "Dustin?" Kira said, pausing outside the bushes.

Dustin opened his eyes, and smiled, "Kira," he replied, "Are you ok?"

Kira grinned back and made her way through the bushes, " _I_ came to check on _you_ , silly. You were looking a bit wild around the edges earlier."

"I'm ok," Dustin said, "Just meditating."

Kira said down, copying his lotus position instinctively, "Does it help?"

"Sometimes," Dustin said, "other times it just leaves me in a position to think too much."

Kira nodded, "I can understand that. Sometimes," she took a deep breath, "sometimes music helps me escape, and sometimes it throws me right into the middle of everything."

"Exactly," Dustin said, "I tried to explain it to my students, but I don't think they get it." His smile faded, "They're never going to trust us now."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Our students, the older ones who were Lothor's captives," Dustin said, "They looked up to us, because we fought Lothor and saved them. We also unnerved them, because before we became Rangers, they used to be so much better than we were and then we became Rangers and our powers stabilized and we were kicking their butts. Now, they've seen us attack them, and we fought with Lothor. It's going to set back their healing by weeks, if not months."

"If you want," Kira said, "I'll come help. I mean, I can't come right now; I need to finish school, but this summer, after we defeat Mesogog and we've graduated."

"Would you?" Dustin said, "That would be awesome."

Kira shifted, unfolding her legs and half crawling over to sit beside Dustin, "Before either of us can help your students, Dustin, I need to help you."

"I don't know if you can," Dustin said after a long moment.

"Then I will tell you a story," Kira said. "It's a true story, you can ask the boys. A few weeks ago, back when Dr O was still stuck in his suit, I spent an afternoon in the Lair helping him organize everything. Not only did I get fifty bucks, but also I now have seen proof that Dr O was a geek. The other thing I learned was that Dr O and his lab partner Anton Mercer once created an experiment so dangerous that they had to take the creature apart and store its most important bone separate from the rest. The next day our substitute, that self-same Anton Mercer, took us to the natural history museum just outside of town, giving us the second piece of evidence we needed to never go there again.

"While wandering around the museum, I saw some of Mesogog's goons and decided to follow them. I don't actually remember what happened afterwards, but I apparently tore Conner a new one before luring Dr O out of the Lair and stealing that bone. I returned to the museum, the monster reassembled itself, knocked me out and attacked the city. Thankfully, Dr O and Hailey had managed to incorporate some mind shields into our morphs, or that thing would have gotten Conner and Ethan and that would have been the end of it."

"It wasn't your fault," Dustin said, "no one told you that there was a mind controlling creature in the museum."

"Just like it wasn't your fault that Lothor can imitate Sensei Watanabe," Kira replied.

"But my students," Dustin said.

Kira put her hand on Dustin's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault." She captured his hand in her other one and squeezed, "I promise, Dustin."

xxXXxx

Kira rested her head on Dustin's shoulder, "Feeling better?" She asked.

"You didn't have to do that," Dustin said.

"I wanted to," Kira told him. "You needed a distraction. Now, we should head back before Dr O decides to send out a search party."

"Right," Dustin said.

Neither of them moved.

"You aren't moving," Kira told him.

"You have to move first," Dustin said.

"Right," Kira said and straightened up with a sigh. She stood up and began to brush her jeans off.

"Hold on," Dustin said, he brushed his hand down her calf, sending a feeling of warmth all over her body, "There; one of the fringe benefit of being an Earth master."

Kira brushed her jeans and found all the dirt was gone, "Thank you," she said, watching as Dustin straightened up and brushed himself off.

For a moment, they looked at each other, and then they started back through the woods. Kira studied her fellow yellow, from his wild curls to his bare feet, he looked like a naturalist, or a hippie from another decade. Even his torn and faded jeans and yellow t-shirt added to the look. She looked away when he started to look at her. She was dressed in her usual black and yellow, save she'd put on sandals instead of combat boots when she'd gotten dressed that morning.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"What?" Kira asked.

"You're thinking pretty hard over there," Dustin said.

"Oh," Kira said, "I was just wondering about your feet."

"What about them?" Dustin asked.

"What do you do when you go somewhere that says 'No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service'? Except for when you were in your training uniform or morphed, you haven't worn shoes at all."

Dustin grinned, "Well, when I'm at work, I wear my motocross boots, any other time I wear sandals."

"Ah," Kira said.

They reached the party just as the rest of the group was sitting down to eat. "Finally!" Conner exclaimed, "Dr O was going to make us wait for you."

"Sorry," Kira said with a slight shrug.

"We were having a moment," Dustin concluded.

Hunter glanced at them, "Dustin, did you know your shirt was inside out?"

Dustin glanced down, "Oops."


	13. Song 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Discliamer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: This is set after House of Cards and before Test of Trust.

* * *

Kira slung her duffle over her shoulder after she closed the front door, then turned and reached for her guitar case. A familiar dark hand reached for it first and Kira jerked back to find Trent standing there, "No." She said.

"Kira," Trent said.

"No," Kira replied, "no you cannot explain or apologize or whatever it is that you've come here to do."

"I promised," Trent said.

"I don't care!" Kira exclaimed, and then looked up to see her dad watching from the car. She lowered her voice, "I don't care, Trent. You could have told us that your dad was Mesogog; that's the kind of information that we need to know."

"Kira," Trent began.

"Not happening," Kira said harshly and picked up her guitar case. "Go home, Trent."

"Kira," Trent said.

Kira turned and glared up at him, "Go home, Trent. I don't want to see you right now. I have to go out of town and I don't need your drama to make this trip harder than it is."

Trent backed up, and Kira turned and walked over to her dad's car. "You ok?" Her dad asked.

"Not right now," Kira replied, letting him take her guitar. She threw her bag on the backseat and slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door pointedly.

Her dad climbed in the other side and started the car, "You and Trent have a fight?" He asked as he pulled out of the drive way.

"No," Kira said, "but that would have probably hurt less."

"What happened?" Gerald asked.

"It's about that thing that you pretend you don't know about," Kira said. "He's part of it, but he had a bit of a rocky road to get there. He learned something, something that could be very important, but he promised he wouldn't tell. Then he promised us he wouldn't keep secrets."

"And you're mad at him," Gerald said.

"I asked him," Kira replied, "I knew something was bothering him. I thought it was just what he'd gone through, but he wouldn't talk to me. I didn't want to push it, so I didn't."

"Are you mad at yourself?" Gerald asked.

"No," Kira said, "yes, I don't know."

"That makes sense," Gerald said. "Let's start with, why are you mad at yourself?"

"Because I knew he had a secret and I didn't tell," Kira said. "I knew it was important."

"How?" Gerald asked.

"Whites do that," Kira said. "Or rather, male Whites with a history of being evil who can't talk to anybody growing up have a history of sitting on everything and letting it fester until they go crazy or a decent yellow gives them a colonoscopy because the amount of bullshit they have inside of them can't be healthy."

Gerald laughed, "Who told you that?"

"Zeo Yellow," Kira replied after a moment, softly.

"Too close?" Gerald asked.

"Too close," Kira replied, staring out the window.

Gerald was silent as he got onto the interstate. Finally, he sighed, "Kira, I'm just your dad, I can't possibly comprehend everything that you're getting up to these days. I hate to be doing this to you, and that's why I insisted you come with me on this trip. You need to back away from everything for twelve hours."

"Thank you," Kira replied.

"So, what was that big envelop you had yesterday?" Gerald asked.

Kira shrugged, "Just some job offers, internships and the like."

"I didn't know you were applying," Gerald said.

"I haven't been," Kira said, "I got accepted to NYU, and that was my second choice. These are because of my other activities. Since I have no intention in becoming a lab rat or soldier, I'm not interested. Although, there is one that I might consider, it has a nice bonus."

"Which one is that?" Gerald asked.

"If I intern at Lightspeed for two months of the year, they'll give me a full ride at the college of my choice and no strings attached after I graduate or drop out." Kira replied. "Dr O says I should go for it, and I know Ethan already sent his acceptance."

"That's a very generous offer," Gerald admitted after a long moment.

"Considering everything," Kira replied softly, "it's the best offer I'm going to get. My grades are a bit too erratic for most scholarships. Besides, I didn't agree to this for an award, or money."

"What kind of work would you be doing?" Gerald asked.

"I don't really know," Kira admitted after a moment. "I think it's going to be more diplomatic than anything. Even though Lightspeed knows who I am, we don't want outsiders to find out who we are." She shifted slightly, "It'll be nice to help out, I think. Ever since they founded Lightspeed, they've looked after…"

Gerald turned the radio on, "What was that?" He asked over the music.

"Nothing," Kira replied with a sigh. Her dad had refused to acknowledge that she was a ranger, respecting her wishes on the matter. Given how often he was gone on business, it was probably easier for him. Kira stared out the window and heaved another sigh, because she was leaving Reefside and all of her troubles. She had finals coming up, and her team was fracturing from their own stupidity and they still had Mesogog to deal with. Not to mention she still had to finish her music for the prom. She bent over to get her notebook from the floorboard and flipped it open. If nothing else, the drive would be useful in brushing up the lyrics to Cinderella, and finalizing the playlist for the prom.

"Kira," Gerald said, turning the radio down.

"Yeah dad?" Kira asked.

"About your friend," Gerald said, "I don't know the whole story, but maybe you should give him one more chance. I know you liked him and were planning on dating him."

"Maybe after I graduate," Kira replied. "I've got too much going on right now to add 'make up with Trent' to that list."

"Just think about it," Gerald said. "There are times when your team is the only thing you can count on."


	14. Song 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

After the battle, they gathered in Dr O's living room, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Dr O, Hailey, Anton Mercer and Elsa. For a long moment, they sat there, just breathing, and staring at each other. Then Conner began to laugh and the four teens went from sitting to hugging each other, and jumping around waving their hands as they celebrated. Kira hugged Hailey and turned to see Trent and Anton hugging tightly. Elsa looked bewildered, but Dr O was grinning as he watched.

"Tommy?" Someone called as the front door opened.

"Sam?" Dr O said his voice loud in the sudden silence.

A woman came into the house, she was dressed in military style fatigues and had a bag slung over one shoulder; Kira studied her curiously. She had very dark brown hair and dark skin, but her smile when she saw Dr O told Kira the most important thing. "I'm home," she said.

Dr O grabbed the woman, holding her like he couldn't believe she was there. "I can't believe you're back," he said.

"I e-mailed you," the woman replied, "my tour is done for now."

Kira saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly to look. Anton was pulling Elsa into the kitchen, and Trent was following. Hailey was steering Ethan out, so Kira grabbed Conner's arm and tugged. They went through the kitchen onto the back porch in silence. "Who was that?" Conner asked.

"That is Samantha Oliver," Hailey replied, "Tommy's wife."

"Dr O is _married?_ " Ethan said.

"For several years," Anton said, "Samantha is in the Army though, and has spent the last eighteen months in Iraq."

"She doesn't know about Tommy's history," Hailey added, lowering her voice, "as a Ranger."

"Well then," Kira said, looking at her teammates, "we won't say anything." The boys nodded as she looked at them.

"There you are," Dr O said, "everyone; this is Sam, my wife."

They turned to look at the Olivers, and Kira realized that, for the first time, Dr O actually looked happy. "Hi Mrs. Oliver," She said.

"Sam, you remember Hailey and Anton," Tommy said, "The teens are Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. They're that study group I was telling you about; and this is Elsa."

"Elsa is my new personal assistant," Anton said smoothly. "We were just here to pick up Trent so that he can get ready for tonight."

"Yeah," Trent said, "it's prom night."

"We should go," Conner added. "Kira, Ethan, you guys riding with me?"

"No," Kira said, "we're going to walk."

"I don't know about you," Ethan said, "but I'm riding. Besides, I don't want to miss my movie." He jumped off the porch and started for the front, "Bye, Dr O, bye Mr. Mercer, Elsa, Mrs. Oliver. See you later, Trent."

"Bye," Conner added before following Ethan. "Dude, I still can't believe you'd rather go to a movie than the prom."

Kira heaved a sigh, "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Oliver."

"Nice to meet you as well," Samantha replied.

"And Dr O, that party invitation is for both of you," Kira added, "Saturday, three o'clock."

"I think we can make that," Dr O replied.

"KIRA!" Conner shouted, "Let's go!"

"Later," Kira said, jumping off the porch. "I'm coming you soccer playing Neanderthal!"

xxXXxx

Kira came home to get ready for the prom and found her dad waiting for her, "Hi," she said softly.

"Is it over?" Gerald asked her.

"It's over," Kira replied. "Dad, today, Mesogog was defeated and to do that, we used all of our Power. I can tell you now, knowing you won't tell the whole world. I am the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Thank you for telling me," Gerald said, and hugged her. "Now, you need to go get ready. It's not every day your band gets a break like this."

"I know," Kira replied.

xxXXxx

Kira found Wesley setting up the amplifiers, "Can I talk to you?" She said softly.

"Sure," Wesley replied.

"Over there," Kira said, pointing back stage, "it's kind of personal."

"All right," Wesley replied. He followed Kira over to a corner backstage.

"I just wanted to thank you, for helping me," Kira said. "I couldn't tell you what was going on, but I can now. I trust you not to make a big deal about this."

"All right," Wesley said.

"I'm a Power Ranger," Kira said quietly.

"What?" Wesley said.

"Yeah," Kira said, "I know. That's the project, training and fighting Mesogog. We destroyed him today, and we tapped out our powers to do it." She stared up at her best friend, "It killed me not to tell you before, but it was too dangerous. Mesogog and Elsa had human covers, if they even thought you knew about us, they might have used you."

"Kira, it's ok," Wesley replied and hugged her, "I'm just glad you're safe. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you," Kira replied. She looked up at her friend as he stepped back, "Now, about the play list. I want to put Cinderella in the second set."

"Let's get the others," Wesley said, "if we're making last minute changes and all."

"Right," Kira replied.

xxXXxx

Kira shivered slightly as she walked down the hall, back to the gym. It was a little creepy to be in the school so late, especially with the faint pounding of a record song echoing around her. "Well, look who we have here." A very unwelcome voice said.

Kira turned to find Kenneth and two of his friends standing behind her. The open classroom door on her left had probably been their hiding place. "What do you want?" She asked, resisting the urge to throw her hands up in a guard position.

"What do I ever want, Kira?" Kenneth asked.

"Kenneth, don't," Kira said, "I really don't want to hurt you, ok?"

"Hurt me?" Kenneth laughed, "who do you think you are, a Power Ranger."

Kira smirked, "I know exactly who I am. I'm the one who is going to walk away from this ridiculous situation and after I get my diploma, I'll be so far gone that you'll only be a slightly unpleasant high school memory." She turned and started to walk away.

There was a rushing noise, and Kira pivoted, grabbing the arm of her attacker and tossed him to polish the floor down the hallway. Then she evaded Kenneth's rush before turning to the third guy who lifted his hands. "Are you sure?" Kira asked.

The guy swung, Kira ducked, blocking his arm and punching him in the side, then she dropped to sweep his legs, but he jumped. She came up and blocked two more attacks. Hearing someone behind her, she blocked a punch and kicked. Glancing back, she saw Kenneth stagger back into the other guy.

Kira smiled and used the karate kid's momentum to toss him into Kenneth and the other guy, sending them stumbling back into their classroom hide out and shutting the door firmly. Then she hurried back stage, grabbing her guitar as she made her way to the group. "Is everything ok?" Wesley asked.

"Yup," Kira said, "How much longer?"

"After this song," Wesley replied.

"Great," Kira replied.

They filed back on stage as the song ended and Kira took a deep breath as she looked out over the crowd. Then the intro began and she stepped up to the microphone.

 _"They always told you Prince Charming came in white  
He'd win your heart in battle with death's knight  
You never dreamed Prince Charming was the one you must defeat  
You never thought your white knight was the dragon you must slay_

 _Keep on trying  
Keep on searching  
Keep on dreaming  
Cinderella  
Your momma told you  
He would find you  
So keep on dreaming  
Cinderella_

 _They called him charming; you thought he was a prince  
But could you love him when he stole your innocence?  
He dressed in white, you thought he'd set you free  
But freed a dragon and shattered every dream_

 _Keep on trying  
Keep on searching  
Keep on dreaming  
Cinderella  
Your momma told you  
He would find you  
So keep on dreaming  
Cinderella_

 _You were looking for a knight, you were dreaming of a prince  
But in the end, you've learned to look beyond  
He won't be charming, he'll be no one's prince  
He may never be a knight, but he'll love you_

 _Keep on trying  
Keep on searching  
Keep on dreaming  
Cinderella  
Your momma told you  
He would find you  
So keep on dreaming  
Cinderella_

 _Your momma told you  
He would find you  
So keep on dreaming  
Cinderella_

 _Keep on dreaming Cinderella."_

As applause rocked the hall, Kira smiled. She was sore, bruised from a year at war, but she had won. Mesogog was gone, and Kenneth dealt with. At least, he was dealt with in so far that she probably wouldn't see him again before she left.

 _xxXXxx_

It was hidden in the medicine cabinet, a slender white stick. It looked so innocent, but the clear and distinct plus sign on top was the kind of thing that could lift someone up to the highest of heights or plummet them into a literal hell. This one in particular would be both.


End file.
